


Stanley is smart, actually

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: Stanford knew it from the get-go.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Stanley is smart, actually

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this and went into it not sure where it was going, oops

Stanley has always been smart. This is a fact Stanford knew from the get go.

He may not have gotten the best grades, but he learned quick and remembered the facts for a reasonable time. Normally however long he really needed them. 

But tedium could fuck that up.

The second he was asked to do an action a second time, he suddenly just stopped trying. And he ended up failing a lot, and getting a tutor.

The tutor made it worse, because he had to do something _more_ times, even though he already knew it and had shown he could do it perfectly fine.

And so he was labeled the dumber, sweater version of his brother.

So Stanford made it a point to tell him he was smart. For a while, at least. After a couple years of disputing what everyone said, he figured that Stan was fine. That he knew he was just as smart as anyone else.

This was false.

It actually just confirmed that Stan was an idiot in his head. If Ford suddenly stopped saying otherwise, then it must be true.

So he acted the part, because he knew he couldn't change anyone's mind.

He tried less in school and more in sports, kept every thought to himself unless it was completely surface level, punched his way out of (and into) problems instead of using his words.

Even so, Stanford knew he wasn't dumb.

Some part of Stanley knew Stanford thought he wasn't dumb.

Which is why Stanford calling him a selfish idiot that night hurt more than being tossed to the streets with a bag packed by his father.


End file.
